Awakening to darkness
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Drake wakes up in a mansion, with next to no memories, the only thing he can come up with, is a name. Drake. Why is it that he has memories of the mansion? How is he linked to Umbrella. AU OC main character. First Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be AU of REmake. Now that I've figured it out. Also, Rebecca is going to make it too the mansion with her gun, instead of somehow losing it. I'll go ahead and start righting it instead of boring you with my other notes.

Return of Darkness.

Chapter one, the awakening.

Drake opened his eyes, seeing that he was on a bed, in a strange room. He had black hair, that came down to his shoulders. Half of it laid in his face. He had a pure white shirt on, along with white pants.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself, as he looked around the room. He could see a shelf that had a bunch of jars, filled with stuff that he had no clue about. He could see one of them had anti-venom written on it.

He could also see a box in the corner, beside the shelf. There was a door beside it. Beside the door there was a small corner table and a typewriter on it.

"How did I get here?" He questioned himself. His mind was covered in clouds. As he tried to think, the only thing that he could come up with was Drake. Which he assumed was his name. He glanced around, seeing something gleam in the light near the typewriter.

He got up, off the bed. He walked, slightly roughly for some reason. He spotted the gleaming object, which was a knife. He grabbed it in his right hand, looking down at it. It had a golden handle, the letters DFS carved into it.

As he glanced down at it, something clicked in his mind.

_He saw a man, in a white lab coat, pull a needle out of him. As he did, he also pulled out a knife. Drake instantly became nerves, which the man took note off._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to use this on you. I'm giving it to you, in case anyone tries to take you without orders from me, then use it to fight them off. I know it's not much, but I'm not allowed to give you a gun."_ _Said the man_.

"Was that, a memory?" He questioned himself, as he stared down at the knife held in his hand. The blade was maybe six inches long. He held it in his hand, seeming to remember the feeling of it being there before.

He heard the sounds of running, along with a slightly strangled moaning sound. The door to the room was quickly thrown open, and someone ran in, slamming the door shut behind her.

She had Brown hair, short. It went halfway down her neck, and stopped just before her eyes, which were the same shade of brown. She was also wearing what appeared to be a bulletproof vest. She had a green shirt underneath, an emblem that had S.T.A.R.S. written on it.

Her pants were also green, rolled up just above the ankle. Green and white shoes were on her feet. She leaned against the door, breathing loudly. She closer her eyes, briefly, before opening them, and spotting Drake.

She seemed to be slightly panicked, and pointed the gun at him. Out of reflex, he rolled out of the way, landing crouched down. His right arm was at his chest, pointed outward. His left arm was on the ground.

"Your not one of them, are you?" She asked, lowering the gun slightly.

"Depends on what you mean by one of them," Said Drake, staring up at her, ready to move any minute.

"...Zombies," She said, in a slightly hushed voice. As if on cue, a moan could be heard on the other side of the door. She jumped slightly, as the door was hit. She quickly walked away from the door, turning around and aiming at it.

They waited for what seemed like hours, yet only a few minutes had passed. The door soon flew open, as the smell of decay filled the room. It was human shaped, yet looked decayed. It's eyes were clouded, to the point you couldn't even see the pupil. It looked to be a guy at one time, but he couldn't fully tell. Only one word came to Drake's mind as he saw it. _Zombie._

He heard Rebecca fire her gun, three times. The first two hit the creature, while the third missed. It was walking to her, since she was the closest one to it. Her eyes opened wide as her gun clicked empty. She backed up, as the zombie entered the middle of the room.

Drake, knowing she had to reload, or she had a empty gun, decided to attack. He dashed forward, slicing with his knife. He cut into the creatures arm, and quickly jerked the knife out. Yet the creature didn't seem fazed at all.

_Only one way to see._ He thought, as he dropped low to the ground, as the zombie tried to take a bite out of him, and kicked it in the groin. He waited for a second, seeing no reaction from the creature. He quickly took five steps back, ending up beside Rebecca and against the bed.

"Seems it can't feel pain," He whispered, readying his knife again.

"I can handle it now, I've reloaded," Said Rebecca, re-aiming her gun. She fired two more times, sending it to the ground. She let out a sigh, as she sat down on the bed. "I was hoping there wouldn't be any of these creatures in her," She mumbled under her breath.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Drake.

"I don't know, these creatures, are all over this forest, and the mansion. I managed to make it here, but I got separated from my group, and managed to get here. I managed to lose all my guns as I got chased her," She said sadly.

"When I entered here, I thought maybe there weren't any in here. I wandered around, an managed to get here. How did you get here?" She finished with a questioned.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up here, not to long before you got here. I couldn't remember anything but a name. Though when I picked up this knife I got a short one, that I still don't get," He told her, only then noticing that his knife's blade was half red.

He glanced back to Rebecca, seeing her eyes, starting to close slightly. "You look tired, maybe you should get some rest," Said Drake. She didn't respond, she seemed to tired to care what he was even saying. She placed her gun on the shelf beside the medicine.

He looked at her, as he sat at the edge of the bed. _She must've been through a lot during the her way here._ He thought, as he then looked at the door. After what felt like a hour, maybe two he heard a gunshot echo across the halls.

It was the only thing that told him there were other people, besides him and Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It had been roughly thirty minutes since the gunshot. Rebecca was still sound asleep on the bed. He had moved over to the box in the corner, looking through it. When he opened it, he saw stacks of paper. Most of it, looked like test data to him, but he wasn't sure.

He continued attempting to look through the papers. He couldn't really understand any of the data. He sighed, as he took another piece of paper out. He saw that was something under it. He put the paper down, and grabbed up the item. He saw that it seemed to be a clip of ammunition.

I turned it slowly in his hand, just before getting up. He slowly walked over to the shelf. He reached down, grabbing Rebecca's gun off of the shelf. He examined it, and quickly ejected the clip. He noticed they were the same type of ammo. He reloaded the clip, and stuck it back on the shelf. He put the spare clip beside it.

_How did I already know how to eject the clip_. He asked himself. He shrugged it off, as he moved back to the chest in the corner. He heard a moan again. Since that one had broke in, it seemed that more of them had come to this area. But none of them were able to get into the room again. Not due to lack of trying, though.

There had been quiet a few knocks on the door. He continued going through the papers, not seeing anything that stuck out to him. He soon found himself lost in thought. _Who was that man in the lab coat? _He thought to himself. _No I don't think someone would give there kid a dagger._

He was interrupted, by the sound of three gunshots. A moan followed, along with the sound of running. Another shot echoed, as the sounds ended. He heard movement, coming to the door. Drake, slowly walked backwards till he was beside the shelf.

He grabbed Rebecca's gun, and raised it to the door. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer. The door opened fast, as a man walked in, and quickly slammed the door shut behind him. He turned around, spotting Drake, He attempted to step forward but stopped, as soon as he saw the gun being pointed at him. Drake looked him over.

He had brown hair, short. A green vest with the S.T.A.R.S emblem on the left shoulder. He had gray pants along with a gun in his hands. The man quickly raised the gun, pointing it at Drake. They remained like that for a few minutes.

"You know her?" Questioned Drake, using his head to motion behind him. The man looked behind Drake, seeing the sleeping face of Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Yelled out the man. Drake lowered his aim, and took a step to the side, so Chris could walk straight to her. He walked over to her, and shook her slightly. Her eyes slowly opened, spotting the other S.T.A.R.S member.

"Chris?" She asked, confused.

"That's right Rebecca," He said.

"I'm glad your alright," She said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You're the first member I've seen since me and Richard got split up."

"It's okay, were getting out of here Rebecca," Chris told her. "By the way, who's he?" He questioned, staring questionably at Drake.

"His names Drake, he can't remember anything," Rebecca said to him, noticing the gun in Drakes hand. He walked up, and handed it to her, along with the extra ammo that he had found.

"Then how do you know his names Drake?" Inquired Chris.

"That's the one thing I can remember, besides a small memory I got when I picked up this dagger," Stated Drake, holding the dagger parallel to his arm.

"Do you mind if I-" Chris started.

"Ask what it was? Not really, it's not much help for figuring out my past, all it was, was a man in a lab coat giving it to me," Drake said to him.

"Okay then, when we get out of here, I'll look through missing persons reports to see if I can find one that fits your description. But first we need to get out of here," Said Chris.

"Why's that?" Drake asked, slight anger in his voice. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Because, I'm not sure if we'd be able to protect you, with these things running around here."

"And this place is safe why? If you didn't notice, there's one of their bodies in the room from when it broke in.

"I think it would be better if we brought him along as well," Rebecca pitched in. Chris seemed to think about it for a bit.

"You can come, but if I tell you to run, do it," Said Chris.

"Yes sir!" Said Drake, with a mock salute. Chris just shook his head, as he opened the door slightly. He didn't notice anything, so he pushed the door the rest of the way open. I followed him out, while Rebecca was behind me.

Rebecca closed the door behind them, as they continued walking. Chris looked down the hallway to the right, not seeing any of them. He then turned to the left, and walked up the staircase. Drake went to follow him, taking note of the dead body on the staircase.

Drake walked over it, as did Rebecca. They walked around the railing, that went around the staircase. They walked past a room, which Chris stopped in front of. On the other side of it, moans could be heard.

"You two, continue into that room, I'll hold up the rear as a just in case," Said Chris. Drake thought he was being paranoid but he obeyed, and continued as did Rebecca. As Drake opened the door, the one Chris was in front of broke open.

"Go!" He yelled, as he took a step back from the zombie and aimed. Drake could see that the zombie only was going for Chris, who had walked back to the stairs.

"Chris!" Yelled Rebecca.

"Don't worry, just stay there, I'll come back, after I get rid of this guy," He said, barely audible due to his distance away. Rebecca, left the door open, looking down the hallway, for Chris to come back. Drake did the same.

They were so caught up waiting for Chris, that they didn't notice the slow footsteps coming from behind. Drake felt himself grabbed from behind. His eyes went wide, while is instincts told him to take a step back, and to try to throw off what ever it was that grabbed him.

He took two steps back. What ever it was that grabbed him hit something. Drake continued to reached for his dagger, right as the creature shook violently, trying to take a bite out of Drake's shoulder. He felt the weight go over what ever it was behind him, and pull them both over it.

Drake, caught sight, that it was a zombie that had grabbed him, as they smashed into a table on the first floor. The sudden change of weight, and presser, caused the zombie's grip to loosen enough for Drake to get away from it.

Drake turned, finally able to get out his dagger. He winced slightly, as he noticed the blade had cut a bit into his hand when they landed. He didn't wait for the zombie to get up, before stabbing it in the head. It let out a slight moan, as it stopped moving.

He pulled the dagger out, with a sigh of relieve.

"Drake!" Yelled Rebecca looking over the edge of the railing.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt, to bad," He said, noticing the pain in his back. "I'll meet back up with you guys."

He was now truly alone in the mansion.


End file.
